


Подойди и возьми меня за руку

by van_Miaow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Blood, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, Light BDSM, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_Miaow/pseuds/van_Miaow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>С огромной благодарностью и любовью к моей бете their-law, её ответы на мои черновики – одна из самых классных вещей в мире.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Подойди и возьми меня за руку

**Author's Note:**

> С огромной благодарностью и любовью к моей бете their-law, её ответы на мои черновики – одна из самых классных вещей в мире.

Стив проводит рукой по столу: поверхность жёсткая, твёрдая. Интересно, бывают ли мягкие и ласковые столы? От лежания на которых бы не болели скулы, и голова бы не пыталась всем весом проломить саму себя и растечься бесполезным мозгом по всему, на что его хватит. Бред какой. Даже если и бывают — ему такой никогда не достанется. 

Он гладит поверхность рукой — возле лица стол нагрет дыханием, чем дальше отводишь руку, тем холоднее и приятнее. Стив из последних сил перебирает ногами и проезжает стулом к новому, прохладному месту. Контраст горящего лба и этой секундной свежести даёт ему силы собраться и встать. 

Стеклянная дверь кабинета без жалости отражает грязные встрёпанные волосы и красное пятно на пол-лица: можно даже заметить вмятые линии — следы от бумаг. В очередном приступе самоуничижения Стив подходит ближе, практически утыкаясь носом в стекло. Теперь можно рассмотреть и полопавшиеся капилляры в глазах — выглядит отвратительно. 

Его замечает Коно и смотрит вопросительно, во взгляде легко прочесть: «Стив, с тобой всё в порядке?» И Стиву хочется закричать. 

Ничего не в порядке. 

Он открывает дверь и проходит в общий офис. Разговаривающий по телефону Дэнни машет ему рукой, Стив улыбается в ответ — какая бы дрянь не случалась, Дэнни все такой же. От этого становится легче. 

— Я отчитался губернатору и закончил разбирать отчёты, — Чин поворачивается на его голос и смотрит с бесстрастным лицом. 

— Все закончилось? — ровно спрашивает Коно, не отрываясь от телефона — на экране разноцветные шарики подпрыгивают и с тихим «бум» исчезают. — Скажите мне, что все закончилось-закончилось. 

— Да, Коно, — Стив не чувствует уверенности, с которой говорит. — Кое у кого тут медовый месяц вообще-то. Даже не знаю, как нормальный муж должен относиться к тому, что сразу после свадьбы его жена отправляется ловить маньяка-убийцу? 

Чин улыбается. Стив не может не смотреть на уголок его губ, сердце стучит, голова становится ещё тяжелее. Болезненное, анормальное предвкушение сворачивается в солнечном сплетении. 

— А как нормальный муж должен относиться к тому, что его жена постоянно приводит в его дом чужих детей? — вступает в разговор Дэнни. — Стэн уже просто задолбал, в их семье всё решает Рейчел. 

Он продолжает что-то тихо бубнить под нос, подхватывает телефон и, слишком сильно прижавшись к Стиву, вытягивает у него из карманов ключи.

— Я возьму свою машину, мне нужно забрать Грейс, — Дэнни быстро прощается и уходит.

Прикосновение слишком внезапное. Стива начинает трясти. Он кивает Коно и, контролируя себя, аккуратно, чтобы не расплескать всю чёрную жижу, что разъедает его, идёт к душевым. Немного страшно: кажется, что если он немедленно не смоет с себя последние дни, вся эта мерзость въестся в кости. 

Он стаскивает кроссовки, наступая на пятки и стряхивая; носки легче снимать, наступая на пальцы и выдёргивая стопу — наклоняться ужасно не хочется: равновесие сейчас слишком дорого, чтобы так рисковать. 

Пол холодный. Стив, стараясь обойтись без лишних движений, стаскивает с себя футболку и неуклюже шлёпает к зеркалу. 

Глупый поступок. 

На плечах — россыпь синяков, Стив даже может разглядеть отпечаток пятерни на ключице. Или не может. Не важно. Он всё равно их чувствует. Чувствует мелкие порезы, покрытые коричневой, уже засохшей корочкой, вокруг правого соска, будто на нём играли в крестики-нолики. 

Апатию сменяет злость — у него не было времени на госпиталь и бесполезные причитания, и он не заметил раньше, что ящерица порезана — будто ей отсекли хвост. 

— Блядь! — Стив бьёт кулаком по стене, и зеркало дрожит.

Удар. Удар. Он глубоко вдыхает и пытается успокоиться, проводит по татуировке подушечками пальцев и уже тише повторяет:

— Блядь. 

Это самая последняя татуировка. Игла прокалывала кожу, а он — возбуждённый, тяжело дышащий, чувствующий всё, даже лёгкое дыхание над плечом, ждал, когда это закончится, и хотел, чтобы не заканчивалось. Сильные пальцы бесцеремонно нажимали на воспалённую кожу, а Стив скулил и в очередной раз соглашался «да, да, с обезболивающим это не так хорошо, да, да». 

Он любит свои татуировки, свои шрамы. Но от этих новых, чужих следов его тошнит. Кто бы мог подумать — Стив бесится и чувствует себя уязвимым из-за очередного похищения и убийцы. Осталось купить мороженого, залезть под розовое одеяло и поплакать. 

Он стаскивает штаны с бельём и идёт к душевой кабине — в зеркале мелькает синюшный укус под лопаткой. Роговица печёт, будто песка насыпали, всё вокруг расплывается. Стив трёт глаза и безразлично думает, что иногда ненавидит эту работу. 

Он мог бы тренировать футбольную команду. Ну или открыть книжный магазин. 

Вода катится по трубам и ударяет по спине. Стив шипит от боли. Зубы сталкиваются с мерзким скрипом, и он с трудом разжимает челюсти. 

Какой бред. Можно было не пойти в армию и стать бухгалтером. Трое детей, большой дом, лужайка и зелёный забор, скучный секс в миссионерской позе и кризис среднего возраста. 

Он закидывает голову и смеётся. Вода заливает глаза, рот, он шумно отфыркивается и продолжает смеяться. Нужно быть не в себе, чтобы хоть на минуту подумать, что так может быть лучше. 

Сквозь воду слышится шум, и на дверь падает размытая тень.

Стив тянется вырубить воду.

Спираль боли, взболтанной с предвкушением, сжимается внутри, выворачивает его. 

Он открывает дверь, шагает вперёд, выпрямляется — чувствуя непривычную уязвимость от своей наготы. От запятнанности. 

— Я как собака, — говорит Стив, и в подтверждение трясёт головой — капли воды разлетаются. И через мгновение добавляет: 

— Гав-гав, — прокатывает во рту, пробуя звук, и привычным движением опускается на колени. Вокруг сразу же натекает лужа. 

На его лицо ложится рука. Чужие-свои пальцы опускают ему веки, прикосновением обжигают скулы, касаются губ и, на секунду замерев, нажимают, раскрывая их, ловят и сжимают язык. Стиву трудно дышать, он с силой тянет воздух. Его пульс бьётся под этими пальцами, так привычно и так прекрасно. 

Пальцы выскальзывают из его рта с хлюпающим звуком, и он чувствует, как по подбородку стекает слюна. 

Чин смотрит на него безумными почерневшими глазами и водит руками над синими пятнами гематом. Не касаясь. Всей своей, будто воспалённой, кожей Стив чувствует тепло ладоней, каждая его клетка стремится к ним, но Чин не касается его.

Просто невыносимо. Стиву хочется заскулить. 

— Давай, — просит он. — Пожалуйста. Мне так нужно. 

— Я лучше знаю, что тебе нужно, — жёстко говорит Чин и бьёт его тыльной стороной ладони. 

Стив кивает, и холодное лезвие прижимается к его щеке. Любимый нож Чина — складной, полностью чёрный, только по кромке полоса стального блеска. Всегда идеально заточен. Контраст горячей руки на шее и холодного металла у лица — разителен, и Стив дрожит от накатывающего возбуждения. 

Чин опускается на пол. Стив слышит его дыхание, чувствует его горький, обволакивающий запах. Наконец-то он прикасается к телу Стива, нож скользит по шее, ключице, давит на один из синяков. 

Жжение, когда он прокалывает кожу, приносит освобождение, и Стив стонет. Ему мало. 

Он легко, в просьбе, касается свободной руки Чина, царапает запястье и переплетает их пальцы. Чин улыбается и проводит ножом по следующему синяку. 

Стив не может этого увидеть, но он знает, что по длине порезов проступают капли крови. Нож нажимает сильнее, и алый след становится сочнее, на манжете рубашки перед глазами Стива — красное пятно. 

Ему больно — Чин будто пытается вырезать из его тела чужие отметины и оставить свои — глубокие, кровоточащие. Он обнимает Стива двумя руками, кладёт его голову себе на плечо. Изрезанная кожа соприкасается с плотной тканью, но Чин обнимает Стива и ласково гладит его по спине. Это так приятно. 

Он стонет и прижимается к шее Чина губами. Он возбуждён, не как во время секса, а мучительно, вопреки усталости тела, боли. Чин берёт его за волосы и притягивает ещё ближе. 

К спине прижимается нож, Стив чувствует, как он задевает укус, и не успевает напрячься, как взрывается болью, совсем не похожей на боль порезов. Чин тянет его за волосы и не даёт вырваться, продолжая вскрывать плоть. 

— Ну-ну, — нежно шепчет он и щиплет Стива за ухо. — Вот и всё. 

Он кидает нож на пол и кусает Стива над сонной артерией, сжимает зубы и мотает головой, как животное, выдирающее куски мяса. Нежно дует на оставшийся след. Спускается ниже и прижимается ртом к ранкам на груди. Чин зализывает порезы небрежно, задевая губами, вгрызаясь в них, вытягивая всю кровь, до какой может добраться. Стив хнычет и прижимает его голову ещё ближе к себе. 

Чин осторожно прикусывает сосок возле татуировки, обхватывает лицо Стива ладонями и тянет к себе, губы к губам. Его вкус солёный и металлический, кровь горчит, и Стив со стоном вылизывает этот рот, пытаясь собрать языком каждую частичку себя в нём. 

Чин везде, он оставляет на Стиве кровавые отпечатки, гладит по груди, трепет соски, щекочет по рёбрам. Его рука спускается к члену, и он начинает дрочить Стиву в ритме поцелуя. 

За секунду до оргазма Стив отталкивает его и смотрит на себя — молочно-белая сперма смешивается с липкой, подсыхающей кровью. 

— Идём, — ласково говорит Чин, — тебе всё равно нужно принять душ. 

Ноги не держат, и Чин поддерживает его поперёк живота, пока вода не перестаёт быть розовой. Стив смотрит, как его кровь смывает в водосток, и всё становится хорошо. Ужасный день закончен. Он плачет.


End file.
